(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headwear-size measuring apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a headwear-size measuring apparatus for measuring a size of a cap, a visor, an elastic band, or the like, and also for measuring a pressure applied to a wearer's head on wearing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a user selects a headwear appropriate for the user's head by looking at a size marked on a label of the headwear. However, in a conventional headwear, the size marked on the label is often different from an actual size, and accordingly, a difference of wearing comfort occurs. Thus, the user may not be able to rely on the headwear. In addition, the size may not be constant between when the user first buys a headwear and then secondarily buys the same headwear from the same company after a certain duration, and accordingly, the user may not be able to rely on the headwear.
In order to solve such a problem, a headwear-manufacturer must determine an ideal standard pressure that should be applied to a wearer's head for each respective headwear sizes and confirm whether the size marked on the label corresponds to the actual size. Generally, a headwear size is measured using a tapeline, a hand measurer, or the like. In the case that the headwear size is measured using such a tapeline or hand measurer, there is a drawback in that the user cannot rely on the measured size since a measuring person's force is not always applied uniformly. That is, since headwear have no fixed or standardized shape, in the case that headwear size is manually measured by a tapeline, the reliability of the measured size may be decreased because the measured size may differ due to the measuring person's force. When the size marked on the headwear label does not correspond with the actually manufactured headwear size, and accordingly the pressure applied to the wearer's head differs even with headwear of the same label size, a wearing comfort is differed, thereby reducing the good's quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.